


your hands are born open, your heart is always full

by theladyscribe



Category: A Little Princess (1995), A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is just shy of her thirtieth birthday when Hitler invades Poland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands are born open, your heart is always full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethynyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/gifts).



> Many thanks to luminareardua for the look-over and beta.

Sara is just shy of her thirtieth birthday when Hitler invades Poland. She would never say it, but she's relieved that her father's experience with mustard gas keeps him from being called up for more than the Home Guard.

She works in the India Office, sending memorandums about supply lines and coordinating disbursal of medicine. She goes home to her children, ages two and five. Sometimes there's a letter from Jack about the terrible food on the front, and would it be too much to ask for a spot of decent tea.

Becky visits in the evenings, free from her own work at the Joint Technical Board. She doesn't say much about the work, only that it's nice to feel useful, and that she's met some Americans who work with the RAF. Sara is fairly certain that Becky is sweet on one of the Americans, though she hasn't said who, and she would never dare ask.

There isn't much time to think of India beyond what needs to be done to ensure shipments to and from the Raj arrive on time. But every night, when she puts the children to bed, she hugs them close, and whispers stories of home.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Joint Technical Board" was one of the bogus names for the SOE, part of the British espionage and resistance network.


End file.
